Past to present
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: 'I know who I am or atleast..I did know now i'm not so sure...now I wonder who do I want to be'    I own nothing. Possible jimxoc
1. meeting Annaleah

_"John I've had it! Do you even care we're having a child?" "I do Marie but the treasure-" "your leaving me again for that blasted Treasure?" "Im close this time Marie." "No! If you serch for it again I wont be here when you come back!" "fine den dont be!" She looked at him with shock. He grabbed up his stuff and went out the door. _

_A week later she was working in a tavern late one rainy night she had no way to her apartment other than walking . She tierdly sat down as yet another costomer left. Another one entered and sat down next to her. "May I help you?" "No ma'am just escaping the rain." she looked at the man he was dressed in a white officers uniform with golden trim. _

_"you space?" she asked. "Some im still training currently.." "I see." "Whens are you due?" "Due ? Oh uh in about seven months." "oh I see..your husband excited?" "Well no I mean he was but...we're no longer togehter." "Ah. My wife and I went out own ways aswell." "Do you ever see her?" "Well no she passed away in an accident not long after we went our ways."_

_"I'm sorry." "It was hard even though we weren't together.." "I undertsand." the two began talking for what hours till it was late. "do you have a ride home?" "No I don't -" "Let me take you then. It's the least I could do." "thank you Alton thank you." like that the two walked away into the night._

_fifteen years later..._

"C'mon Savannah!" Annaleah said to her younger by a year sister. "Hang on annaleah the sky will still be there when we get there." Savannah said rushing behind her sister. "If we don't hurry mum will-" "where do oyu two think you are going?" Marie Arrow said with her hands on her hips from the kitchen.

"No where mum.." AnnLeah quickly said. "Can i go surfing with you guys?" Emmaline their baby sister asked. "Surfing?" Marie asked looking at the two older girls." I need you here at the house ,dinners almost ready and your father will be home soon." "Mum it'll only be one quick little ride then we'll be home okay all were doing is going to Jim's to hang out?" Savannah smoothed over.

Marie sighed and said ," Alright just becarful please!" "Okay mum thanks love you!" both shouted and ran out. "When will I ever get to go mommy?" Emmaline asked tugging on her mother's dress. "Someday sweetie." she said patting the five year olds head.

"Do you think Jim and Zach will still be riding tonight?" "If they havent started they'll be a Jim's. " Zachary Sims was a adupted child living with his adoupted parents he was a tall brunette boy with gray eyes.

when they got to the BenBow they noticed a police car in frount of the inn. "Oh shout!" AnnaLeah said when they landed. "they must've went though that mining shaft again!" "Wait Anna!" Savannah grabbed her sister shoulder and the cops came out. Solar surfing was accually illegal in this part of town because of the mines.

"C'mon Savan." when they waked in they seen Sarah working and and the boy were no where to be seen. "Savannah ! Annaleah! there you two are." Sarah greeted . "Hello mrs. Hawkins." Savannah greeted as Annaleah knodded and went up stairs causing Savannah to roll her eyes and follow.

"Hey." anna said to the boys once she found them on the roof coming out with Savan behind her. "Oh hey Anna , Savan." Jim mumbled but Zachary smiled and waved . "hi guys!" "what happen?" Anna asked. "this genious tripped the alarm..." Jim glared at him but sighed angerly."I forgot..." "well Jim what-" suddenly they seen a ship crash land right infrount of the inn.

"C'mon lets see if there okay!" Anna said jumping down . "no Anna-ugh!" Savannah jumped down after her with Jim and Zach following. "Hey mister!" Jim shouted banging on the window. "Maybe no ones home?" Zach offered. "right Zach they flew out with wings.." Savannah said. "they could have been an aviator." Sudeenly a clawed hand hit the glass causeigng JImand Anna to jump back. Suddnely an alein fell out . "A giant turlte?" anna asked."Salamander." Zach said.

"Hey uh you okay?" Jim asked. "He's a-comin' Can you hear him?Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin'... like the devil himself! " "Uhh hit your head pretty hard there didn't ya?" Jim asked looking at his friends. "He's after me chest... that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats. " He struggled to get a chest from his craft.

"But they'll have to pry it... from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers afore l-argh! " He fell over coughing. "im wento help him with Anna and Sana's help.

And Zach got the chest. "That's it. -Good lads." "Uhh we're girls.." "anna." "What we are." "Mom's gonna love this" Jim mumbled as they carried Billy bones to the Inn.

Soon as they reached the door Sarah's friend Doctor Doppler open the door. "James Pleiades Hawkins! " "Pleiades?" Savan said setting Bones down with hte others. "Mom he's hurt bad!" "Me chest lad.." He got the chest from Zach. "He'll be comin' soon cant let him find this!" "whos coming?" Jim asked. when Bones grabbed his shirt collar. "the cyborg." he whisperd. "Beware the cyborg.." then he slupped over dead .

Suddenly they all her what sounded like a skooner outside. Jim looked out the shade and shouted we gotta go. and Grabbed his moms wrist and dashed up the steps. Doppler went to the door and was nearly shot Im with Jim on this one. anna and Savannah took the rare of the group."Savan look!" Anna pointed down to where the oven had been knocked over and fire was consuming the Inn.

the ran to where Doppler and sarah was trying to jump out the window. "Dont worry sarah im an expert in the laws of physical science on the count of three-" three!" jim shouted and pushed them out the window along with Zach. The girl turned and seen ashadow of a tall round man with an adnormal arm . "Cyborg! C'mon Savan!" anna pulled her sister through the window with her.

"wait where's Anna andSavan!" Zach shouted when they landed. The they landed behind them. "Oh there they are." He said and Anna glared him him as she pushed savan off her. "Next time you deside t o pull me out a window give me two seconds!" Savannah said straightening up. suddenly the entire Inn exploded. "okay...never mind..." Savannah said. Sarah placed her head in her hands.

"Hey Anna.." "Yeah?" "I think we missed dinner." "Eh mum will be alright. we'll call her at Delbert." both looked over and seen what Bones had givin Jim. It was golden and round...what it could be they could only guess...

_**a/n what do you guys think? alright so hteres no Confusion AnnaLeah is the baby metioned in the begining but she doesn't know...you'll just have to read on :)**_

_**R&R Iown nothing Disney relatied. **_


	2. Treasure maps

Once the group got to Delbert's manson and dried Annaleah asked Delbert , "May we use your phone to call our parents?" "Sure thing Miss. AnnaLeah go right on ahead." "thanks." she mumbled as she and Savannah went to dial up the phone. "guh I don't believe it!" "what anna?" "The darn power muct be out at home! I hate this blasted weather!" Annaleah kicked a book case. "Well c'mon lets go see-" Suddenly the room where Jim , Zach , Delbert and Sarah were turned a odd green color and the girls ran to see what it was. The entered to see a room full of planets and galaxys .

"what is all this stuff?" Zach asked. "So this is what the ball was huh?" anna asked. "Why it's a map!" Delbert stated. "wait wait wait this is us the planet Montressor!" Delbert poked it. Suddenly planet and stars zoomed past them and Delbert name off each one. Savan and Annah looked at one another in amazment tth looked up to see , "no way! Anna is that-" Savannah breathed. "Treasure planet!" Anna finished. "No!" Delbert said anstonished. "That's treasure planet!" Jim stated.

"Do you know what this means?" Delbert asked excitedly. "We're gonna be rich?" "Well.. Yes but that wasn't what I was going for. Who ever brings it back will hold an enternal place upon the pantheon of explorers He'd be able to experiance-" Jim closed the map. "mom this is it! th anwser to all our problems!" "Jim there is no way-" "don't you remember...all those stories?" Jim pleadied with his mother.

"that's all they were stories!" "with that treasure we could re-build the Benbow a hundered times over! And Zach , AnnaLeah and Savannah could come with me so i wouldn't be alone!" Jim argued flinging his arms over his head in dramatic motion. "Oh my this is just- Delbert will you explain how rediculous this is?" "Totally popoesterous four teens trversing the entire galaxy alone." Delbertsaid cluching this robe and fixing his glasses on his dog-like nose. "Now at least we hear some sense!" Sarah declared in victory. "that's why im going with you." Delbert said racing off grabbing random things.

Jim's eyes lite up and anna and Savan looked at each other while Zach laughed at the nutty doctor as she started dancing saying , "Do Delbert , Go Delbert God delbert-" "Alright your all grounded!" "mom , look..I know , I have let you down...but this is my chance to make it up to you. i'm gonna set things right." Delbert pulled sarah aside and spoke to her out of the teen ear shot.

"think your parents would let ya go?" Jim asked Zach. "Probably...there heading outta town any way." "Y'alls?" He asked looking at the girls. "Well accually-" Savan started before Sarah said . "Jim I don't want to loose you.." "mom you wont..I'll make you proud!" "Well there we are then Jim , Zach if your parents agree girls you too, Soon we'll be off to the space-port! As soon as I find a captain.."

"Well Savan and I may be able to help with that. "anna said. "what do you mean?" Jim asked. "Well our papa is a first mate on a ship and our God-mother is a captain." Savan explained. "you seriosly think they'd take us?" "Maybe Amelia isn't crazy about Treasure hunts but we'll ask...we'd better get home now any way our parents are going to kill us. " "I'll take you home." Delbert re-assured.

"where are they! they were due home four hours ago!" Marie said pacing in front of the fire place. "Marie darling maybe they tried to call and the phone lines are down , I'm sure there fine." "that isn't the point Alton ! I told them to stay here and be back after an hour which they did not do!" "clam down darling-" "do not tell me to clam down!" "they'll be in trouble when they hit this house that is for sure." Arrow stated standing up. "It isnt like Savannah to put past curfew." Marie said , "If there not in this house in the next five-" "mum papa!" Marie turned around and seen them both walking through the front door.

"where on Montressor have you two been!" Marie asked placing her hands on her hips . they seen she was upset. "mum listen we were coming but then the inn was raided by pirates and-" anna started . "Pirates!" Marie and Alton said at the same time.

"Yeah pirates but we jumped out a window and landed in Doctor Dopplers carriage and went to his house we tried to call but the power is out then we realized that we had a map with us that took us to Treasure planet! and then we decided we had to come home.." Anna said all in one brealth. Marie and Alton looked at one another in confusetion. "that still doesn't-" Marie started. "Hang on a moment Marie , did you say a map to Treasure Planet?"

"Yes papaIts real..can we go please?" Savannah asked. "Well." He looked at Marie. "Absolutly not!"she said crossing her arms. Both girls seemed hurt. "Marie." alton pulled her to aside. "Listen nothing will happen." "Alton I can't loose you . Once you start you can't stop!" "Mum...We wont turn into treasure craized whack-jobs alright?"Anna said.

"please mum?" "Oh...alright." "Grand I'll go call Amelia." "Can I go with you guys?" everyone looked to see Emmaline rubbing sleep from her eyes. "im afradie not Emma-kate."Arrow said kneeling down to the youngest. "but I wanna go spacing like you guys do." the light brunette child said. "But I need you here ttohelp mummy alright?" "okay papa." she mumbled as her mother picked her up. "You should be in bed by now love. We all should." "after I contact the captain." Marie nodded and carried Emmaline up the stairs with her the other too following.

"Can you believe mum accually said yes!" Savannah said while her sister was in her room. "no I can't!" a sudden knock on the door startled them. "girls?" "yes papa?" "I jsyt got off the phone with Amelia , she agreed so oyu may contact your friends tomorrow she agrees to set sail with in a week no sooner. the Legacy is still under going some construction work fromlast time when Anna drove."

"Ah that was fun." Anna said laughing about there last voyage to the Cyrptonian mines the navigator freaked out and left the wheel so Anna took charge hitting everything in the way. "Well good night girls." "night papa."

"night Sav." "night anna." Annaleah smiled and closed her door and went into her own. 'Treasure planet...this is going to be awesome!'

a/n hopefully you guys aren't lost but if you are just hang on it'll all be made clear soon :)

Read and Review


	3. parent wonders

"Aye bartender'our me 'nother round would ye?""sure thing Silver you and yer boys leaving out day after tomorroa?" "Yes sir Jack we are." "I like ye Silver can't no one tie ye down." Jack laughed pouring the spacers drink. "aye lad though some have tried." he chuckled but looked out at the stars and wondered. _'Wonder how yer doing Marie?'_

In two days they would be leaving for Treasure Planet but right now Alton and Marie Arrow were lying in bed he was reading over his orders for Amelia that doctor Doppler had sent and she was reading a book. "Aton It's one am and you don't find it odd we're still up?" "Not really." he said rubbing his eyes after taking off his reading glasses. "I don't want you to go." "I know darling but sometimes we have to do things." "I know.."

"Listen." He put his arms around her. "nothing is going to happen alright? I'll take care of them both." "I know yu will I truely do." "and if that treasure is real I can retire and we'll have enough to get the girls into any school they wish too." "That would be amazing." Marie whispered cudding close. "Do you find it odd though AnnaLeah and Savannah has known these boys for years and we've never met them? "

she shrugged , "It happens sometimes." "I suppose." "Oh don't go defenceful father on me now." she laughed. "I'm not I just do not apporve of us not knowing whom our daughters are palling around with. And you know how AnnaLeah has been rebelling lately this boy could be the issue!" "Yes..or they are simply becoming teenagers and growing up a bit." "Don't start that."

"It's only true Alton , Mummy and daddy can't be around holding their hands for ever." "that is true Marie but still. Anna is not the type of girl to act out like that and here lately.." "I know Alton." "We need to find out whats going on-" "If theres anythign we'll trust her to tell us." "Was he rebelous?" "He was a pirate Alton what do you think? Besides your her father..the only one shes ever known I think she's like you." "Me? I don't see it." "she is both of them are. Emma's like my self." "

she truely is like you Marie. I only want the best for them soon Anna and Savan will be going on to college , getting married persueing there feutures then we'll haveEmma-Kate to get grown. " "I know Alton but we can't worry about it now. " "I know well we need to sleep anyhow my love." "your right good night alton ." As soon as they were dozing off they herd footsteps outside there door and herd it open. "Mummy? Daddy?" "Yes Emma-Kate?" "I hadda night mare." "Come on up here baby." Alton reached down for her and she got in the middle of them.

she had been having nightmares ever since she seen a horror movie with her sisters five months ago and she haddnt for gotten yet no big deal though she would always come in there climb up in bed and fall asleep . And her parents would either let her stay all night or place her back in bed , or rather the ngiht time dream faires did if you asked Emma.

"good night Emmaline." "Night papa, night mum." "night sweet heart." then she dozed off her parents smiled at one anohter and dozed off to sleep them selves.

_**a/n just a short chapter to let you in on the parents insight of the characters :) Read and leave me a review or PM me and tell me what you think :) thanks to francineblossom and cystalwolfgarden for reading :) **_


End file.
